Vocaloid: Ultimate Alien
by AuraLucario7
Summary: Vicktor Vandravel is a young Plumber who wields the almightly Ultimatrix who must struggle between being a hero, a student, a despterate love, and keeping a dangerous secret from his new family.
1. Welcome to the Vocaloids Part 1

"Hah, missed me!" Crashhopper said as he dodged the Techadon's blast. The Techadon Robot shot another laser from its hand. Crashhopper avoided it. He jumped high into the air, landing on the Techadon's head with great force. The Techadon grabbed Crashhopper and threw him away. He managed to make a perfect landing on feet.

"You're going to have to better than to defeat me! But this is getting out of hand." He smacked the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, turning into Feedback.

"Let's make this quick, I've had a long night. I wanna get some sleep." Feedback put his fingers to the robot, and drained its energy. Once he was all charged up he unleashed an energy blast that fried the Techadon. Nothing else stood but an empty husk. Feedback changed himself back to human. But as soon as he lowered his guard, the Techadon's hand detached and tried to scurry away. Vicktor saw the hand escaping, and stomped it into a pile of scrap. He sighed. What a waste that was. Vicktor felt something vibrating in his pocket. There was a reminder on his communicator that he had work at 6:40. Vicktor had gone another night without sleep. He groaned and transformed into Jetray.

Jetray landed in the street in front of the Yahama Electronics Store. He changed back to human. Vicktor trudged to the front door of the store. About to pull the door open, something in the window caught his attention. It was a sign. It was in Japanese, but it translated into "Hatsune Miku autograph signing this Friday at 9 PM."

Vicktor gazed at the picture of the blue-haired girl. It took him a minute to draw himself away. As she grabbed the door handle, he took one last look at the sign and smiled. As he entered, Vicktor looked to his left. Beside him was a cardboard cut out of Hatsune Miku. He stared at it for a second, again having to snap himself back to his senses.

He walked over to his boss Honne Dell, who was organizing some DVDs while smoking a cigarette. Vicktor tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Dell, what's with the sign in the window?" Dell ashed his cigarette on the floor and turned to him.

"We got a big celebrity coming tonight, her name's Hatsune Miku. Y'see, my stepsis works with Miku, she managed to convince to come down here for an autograph signing. Reminds me, I'm gonna need you to work late tonight." Vicktor sighed. He just wanted to have some rest.

"I guess." Dell smiled and patted him on the back.

"Atta boy. Now clean up. We're opening in 15 minutes." He handed Vicktor a dustpan and a broom.

The next few hours were slow. Only about 10 or 20 people came in the entire day. All day, Vicktor stared intently at the cutout of Miku that was by the door. He pulled out his Plumbers' Badge. No threats, no nothing. He hoped that something would happen so he wouldn't be so bored.

One boring work day later, the preparations for the signing begun. Vicktor was setting up the autograph table, when a white limousine pulled up. His attention was averted to see what was going on. Out of the limo stepped the beautiful blue-haired girl he had been waiting for, Hatsune Miku. Vicktor's face developed a slight shade of pinkish red. He started to become uneasy. Miku walked right past him, not even noticing him. Vicktor stared at her as she entered the store. He snapped himself back into reality and continued his work.

About 30 minutes later, the autograph session began. Vicktor was stuck inside with cash register duty. All the excitement was going on outside. He knew no one would come in and buy anything. Why bother? All Vicktor could do is stare intently at the back of Miku's head while she tended to her crowd of screaming fans.

The signing lasted into the night. It was nearly 2 AM before the last person left. Vicktor was stuck picking up trash outside, while Dell and Miku were chit-chatting inside. He wondered what they were talking about, only making a few words. Vicktor tried to distract himself by working twice as hard. As he picked up the last piece of trash, he heard a strange slithering noise.

"So yeah, that's how-" There was a green flash from outside. Both Miku and Dell rushed out the door to where it came from. What they saw left them speechless. It was Diamondhead and Ssserpent duking it out. Diamondhead was being choked by Ssserpent, or at least as much as he can, being he's an alien made of diamond. Diamondhead grabbed Ssserpent and tosses him into a car.

"W-what the hell?" Miku gasped. Diamondhead turned out.

"Oh, uh hi…" He replied awkwardly. Ssserpent regained consciousness, and saw Miku and Dell. He smirked.

"It ssseems I have found some dinner." Miku and Dell became white with horror. Ssserpent scooted forward, and then lunged at them. They flinched, expecting the worse.

"Not if I can help it!" Diamondhead body tackled him before he could attack them. As soon as he did, the Omnitrix timed out.

"Ugh, not now!" Ssserpent grabbed Vicktor with his poisonous snake hands and threw him. Vicktor lay there on the sidewalk as the venom started to take effect. He managed to get back on his feet, albeit it hurt like hell when he moved. Dell and Miku both opened there eyes to see a weakened Vicktor barely able to stand about to fight a ravenous alien snake man. Vicktor was about to select another alien for combat, but he figured maybe if he fought Ssserpent, it may impress Miku.

"Hey, where'd that big diamond guy go?" Miku questioned.

Ssserpent lunged at Vicktor. He sidestepped out of the way, Ssserpent smacking his face on the brick wall. Vicktor started to fade. He needed some first aid. It didn't matter he had to finish this battle. For Miku.

"Now it ssseems the predator has become the prey." Vicktor and Ssserpent stared each other down as the circled. He needed to defeat this giant slithering monster and fast. Ssserpent flung his body with all his might. Vicktor sidestepped and grabbed his tail. He threw Ssserpent at the brick wall. Some debris fell on him. He woke up from his daze and slithered toward Vicktor.

"This is getting old." Vicktor threw a Null Void Egg at Ssserpent, trapping him within it.

"I'm gonna have to throw you in the Null Void later." He then started to feel dizzy. Vicktor fell to his knees. Vicktor was suddenly caught by a pair of arms. It was blurry, but he could see it was Miku

"Are you okay? Quick! We need to get to a hospital!" Vicktor coughed.

"No, no. I'll be fine." The nanobots inside his body were already starting to dissipate the venom. It would take no more than a few more minutes. Vicktor stood up.

"It was nice meeting you, but I've gotta get home." Vicktor turned around to leave, but Miku came running at him.

"Wait, I want to thank you for saving my life! Please, I must repay you! Why don't you come by my place tomorrow?" She handed him a piece of paper with an address and a phone number on it. Miku skipped of merrily to her limo which had just arrived. She left. It was just him, Dell, and an unconscious snake man in the middle of the road. Vicktor looked at the piece of paper and smiled. A slight blush came to his face.


	2. Welcome to the Vocaloids Part 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Vicktor looked at his alarm clock. 7:00 AM. Today was the day he was to meet up with Miku at her place. He hopped out of bed and walked over to the food preservation unit, or what Humans call a freezer. He pulled out a Fleen Cake and unwrapped it. Fleen Cakes are considered by many to be the tastiest treat in the known galaxy. Vicktor felt he deserved it. He only at these on special occasions, Fleen Cakes are very expensive and hard to come by. Vicktor walked over to his work desk, where he had put the note from Miku. He examined it. He knew the address; he passed it everyday while on the way to work.

Vicktor took the usual route he was familiar with. After about five kilometers of walking, he had come across the address that was written on the slip of paper. It was an apartment building. Vicktor walked into the parking garage underneath the building. The thick concrete walls were stained and filthy. They must've not been cleaned in ages. Vicktor looked around the garage. There was no sign of anyone. Vicktor leaned against the dirty concrete wall.

An hour passed. No one came. He sighed. Vicktor was becoming impatient. He figured she had either forgotten or didn't care. Downtrodden, he turned to leave, but was interrupted by the chime of a beautiful voice.

"Hey! Glad you could make it!" Vicktor turned around. It was Miku! She stood there with a big, cute smile pasted on her face.

"C'mon upstairs, our apartment is this way." She led Vicktor up several flights of stairs until they reached the eighteenth floor, a whole floor owned by the Vocaloids. Miku led Vicktor to the door that read "1801" on it. She turned the knob and opened the door. It was a beautiful room that overlooked the city. Vicktor looked over to the living room. He saw seven people of varying age and hair color. Miku stood in the middle of the living room.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the guy who saved my life!" All their attention was turned to him. Vicktor started to feel uncomfortable.

"This is, uh…" Miku paused.

"Oh my gosh, I don't even know your name! Well, can you please tell us your name?" Vicktor focused at the faces staring back at him. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Vicktor Vandravel." He said with utmost confidence.

"Huh, you're not from around here are you?" The long-haired pink girl asked.

"I guess you could say that." Miku sat down on the couch. She patted the spot next to her. Vicktor looked at her puzzled, but sat down next to her. Roll call began.

"Hi mister! My name is Rin!" Rin was an energetic young girl with blonde hair. She wore short shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"H-hey, my name is Len." Len was Rin's twin brother. He was more naïve than his sister. His outfit was very similar to his sister's; except his shirt had sleeves and he wore longer shorts.

"I'm Luka, pleased to meet you." Luka was an attractive, stoic young woman with long pink hair. She wore slit skirt a top that exposed her navel.

"My name is Meiko." Meiko was a woman with short brown hair and a red two-piece outfit. She was easy to irritate, but is pleasant when opened up to.

"I'm Kaito." Kaito was a tall blue haired man with a long blue and white coat and a blue scarf. His build was slightly more developed than Vicktor was.

"Hey, I'm Neru." Neru had a blonde ponytail and an outfit identical to Miku's, except with a yellow color scheme. She almost is always texting on her phone.

"Hey there, my name's Haku." Haku was the oldest of the group. She was a buxom young woman with a gray ponytail in a bow, a gray top and leather pants.

Vicktor now knew the names of his new friends. They were the Vocaloids, a popular Japanese pop band.

"Well now that you know everyone, you wanna tell us something about yourself?" Miku asked.

"Well, even since I was young, I've been in the Plumbers business."

"Really? A Plumber? That's kinda lame." Neru commented.

"Hey, do you know what I have to do on a daily basis?"

"Yeah, unclog dirty toilets and drains, whoopdee do." Something dawned on him. They don't know who the Plumbers are. Japan has little to no registered alien inhabitants. Alien activity was scarce here.

"Yeah, that's right, unclogging drains and stuff. You never know what you'll run into." Neru looked at Vicktor as if he were crazy.

"Whatever." She went back to texting.

"So Vicktor, I thought you worked at Yahama."

"It's a side job to earn some extra money." Vicktor started to feel more comfortable. Most of the tension was gone.

"Vicktor, why don't you tell them how you saved me from that snake monster?"

"Snake monster? Really? Miku, is this another of your stupid fantasies?"

"No its not. Actually his name is Ssserpent. He's a wanted criminal. Its my job to deal with crooks like him. I do it all the time."

"You keep telling yourself that." Meiko mocked him.

"He did beat up a snake guy, I swear!" Miku insisted.

"Actually, I think Vicktor's telling the truth. I read an article online about how he saved Miku from a snake monster. Honne Dell saw the whole thing." Luka reinsured.

"So how did a scrawny kid like you beat a snake monster?"

"I told you. I deal with that stuff a lot."

"Quit lying. You were just lucky."

"Whatever. Next time an alien comes after you, don't come crying to me." Vicktor muttered under his breath.

"So where do you live?" Miku asked.

"In an old warehouse down the street." He lied. Actually he lives in a high-tech Techadon workshop disguised as a warehouse.

"You live in a dirty old warehouse? That's horrible! I got it! Why don't you stay with us!" Both Vicktor and the Vocaloids looked at Miku as if she were crazy.

"She's just gonna let me stay with her even though I barely know her?" He thought to himself.

"Wait, so you're gonna let the guy you just met yesterday stay with us? Are you crazy?" Meiko scolded.

"Meiko, it's the least I could do for him, seeing as how he did save my life. C'mon guys, give him chance! Since you'll be staying with us, you'll need a room. Haku, please show our new guest to his room." Haku stood up.

"Come with me." Vicktor followed.

"Miku, are you sure this guy is safe? He seems like trouble."

"Meiko, quit being so mean!" Rin said.

"Meiko, trust me, he's fine."

Haku led Vicktor to his new room. The room was decent sized. The walls were covered in Vocaloid posters and memorabilia. There was an empty bookshelf, two dressers, a work desk, a TV, some chairs, and a queen-sized bed. It was more homely that his Techadon workshop, but still has a nice feel to it.

"Here ya go. Enjoy your stay." She placed the room key in his hand and left. Vicktor plopped himself down on the bed. It felt like heaven. He hadn't been able to rest in days. He shut his eyes and began to rest. Suddenly, Vicktor received a transmission via his Plumber's Badge.

"Magister Vandravel! Dr. James Aloysius Animo has been spotted in your proximity!" Vicktor sighed. He grabbed his Plumber's badge off his belt.

"Got it. On my way." Vicktor got up from the bed and opened the window. He activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Heatblast.

"Let's do this." Heatblast jumped from the window and flew off to find Animo.

Vicktor flew all over the city searching for signs of Dr. Animo. Finally he found what he was looking for, people running and screaming.

"Gotcha!" Heatblast landed on the street to confront Animo.

"Ben Tennyson! You're not going to foil my plans this time!" Dr. Animo and his army of giant mutant frogs surrounded Heatblast.

"Shut it, Animo! I've gotta be somewhere, so let's make this quick."

"Oh, it will be! Go my pet! Destroy Ben Tennyson!" One of the monstrous amphibians leapt into the air and landed on him. Heatblast fired a flamethrower, propelling the giant frog the frog up in the air in a stream of flames. Another one lashed out its tongue at him. Heatblast grabbed its tongue and burned it. It wailed in pain and fell to its backside. The third and last frog headbutted him into the side of a building.

"Haha! Did you honestly think you could defeat me, Ben Tennyson?" Dr. Animo boasted. A green light showed through the crack of the rubble. A shadowy blue figure rose out of the debris.

"Big Chill!" Big Chill blew his ice breath over the frogs, covering them in to a thick sheet of ice. The ice completely immobilized the frogs.

"Had enough, Animo?" He gave a dastardly smile.

"Haha! I have only begun! Now, you will face my creation ever!" Out of nowhere, Big Chill was struck by a blast of fire. Behind was one of Animo's old creations, Heatbat. Heatbat was a mutant Pyronite-Bat hybrid he had created seven years ago when Ben lost the face plate of the Omnitrix prototype.

Heatbat flew down to the frogs, defrosting them.

"Deal with him my minion, while I, Dr. Animo, show this city who its new master is!" Dr. Animo rode off on his giant frog. Big Chill was left to fight Heatbat.

"Bring it on." Heatbat flew at Big Chill, but he went intangible. Heatbat made a u-turn and heatbutted him.

"Okay hothead, who don't you chill out!" Big Chill breathed his ice breath on it, but didn't have much effect. The ice just turned to steam. Heatbat body tackled Big Chill and slammed him into the side of another building.

"Enough games!" Big Chill transformed himself into another alien, Water Hazard. He shot a high-pressure water blast at Heatbat, extinguishing its flame. Heatbat lay on the sidewalk twitching.

"Now to get Animo." Water Hazard transformed into XLR8. He zoomed off down the street to find Dr. Animo.

"Now where did he go?" XLR8 said to himself. It just so had it that Dr. Animo was right behind him.

"Okay, nevermind."

"Fool! How did you defeat my greatest creation ever? I-"

"Listen Animo, I don't have time for this!" XRL8 timed out and went back to human. Vicktor dialed the Omnitrix again and transformed

"RRRRAAAAWWWWRRRR!" Vicktor had transformed into Wildmutt, when he was meaning to transform into Arctiguana. Wildmutt charged at the giant frog he was riding. Wildmutt was now on a locked dance with a giant mutant frog. The two wrestled throughout the street, causing mass property damage.

There was another green flash. Wildmutt transformed into Buzzshock.

"Aw, man! Why won't you give me Arctiguana? Oh well, coulda been worse."

"You can't defeat me!" Buzzshock smirked.

"Sure I can." Buzzshock unleashed a shocking blast of electricity, frying Animo and the giant frog.

"Hah! Looks like I did defeat you!" The Omnitrix timed out and Buzzshock turned back to human.

"Wait, you're not Ben Tennyson!" Dr. Animo said while stuck under the oversized amphibian.

"Yeah, the name's Vicktor Vandravel. Don't worry, the Plumbers should be here soon. Just stay put. Oh god! I need to back to Miku!" Vicktor dialed the Omnitrix and went Big Chill. He covered Animo and the frog in a sheet of ice.

"There, that should keep you nice and cool." Big Chill flew off.

Big Chill flew into his room and timed out. As soon as he did, Miku opened the door.

"Lunch is ready, you hungry?" Vicktor sat down at the kitchen table. The Vocaloids were sitting around with him. Miku set out the plates for lunch, which was a fresh batch of ramen noodles.

"Dig in!" Everyone grabbed their chopsticks and started eating. Vicktor struggled to use them.

"So you enjoying your stay so far, Vicktor?"

"Yeah." He said stuffing his face full of noodles.

"Glad to hear! And welcome the Vocaloids!"

Outside the window, a mysterious figure eyed Vicktor.

"We have found our new prey, old friend." Khyber said to his Anubian Baskurr.


	3. The Greatest Show Unearthed

Vicktor was drenched from the late night downpour. He had been assigned by the Plumbers to investigate a disturbance in the area. On his detector, there was a faint signal. He couldn't determine what it was. He figured he would find something. The wind gusted and thunder boomed. A huge storm was overhead. Sheets of rain pounded down on the jungle around him. Vicktor was starting to get tired, but he trudged onward.

About more 15 minutes or so of walking aimlessly, the detector picked up on something. A flash of lightning revealed something in the distance. Vicktor focused his optical vision. It was a grimly looking circus tent. What would a circus tent be doing in the middle of the Fuji Jukai?

Vicktor ventured further into the mucky woods until he reached the circus tent. He stood outside to catch his breath. Vicktor walked into the tent. Everything was pitch-black. He couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a flashlight. He shined it around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" He shouted several time. No answer. It seemed no one was there. Then he heard what seemed like the sound of someone crying. Vicktor rushed toward the sound. He came across a room with several with several cages in it. He shined the flashlight into one of the cages.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" A hand reached between the bars, trying to grab him. Vicktor flinched.

"Who are you?" Two child-like monotone voiced spoke in unison. Vicktor shined his flashlight into the cage. He gasped.

"Rin? Len? Is that you?" It appeared to be the Kagamine twins, but conjoined to each other. They stared at him in wonder.

"What do you mean?" They both said in a low, creepy voice.

"You don't recognize me? Its me, Vicktor!" The two seemed confused. They had no idea what he was talking about.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What do you mean? We only served the master." Vicktor scratched his head. He was sure it was them, but he needed proof. Vicktor scanned their DNA. It was them alright. But something was different. Their DNA showed signs of heavy mutations.

"Who did this to you?" As soon as he asked his question, Vicktor heard soft whimper. He walked over to the cage across from the Kagamine twins and shined his flashlight inside it. What he saw horrified him. Within the iron cage was a deformed Miku, with what appeared to be horse legs. Vicktor was speechless. He put his hand against the bars of the cage, the flashlight in his other.

"M-miku." Her cold hand covered his. A tear rolled down her pale cheek. Vicktor wiped away the tear with his finder.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be alright, I promise." Suddenly Vicktor heard footstep coming. He turned off the flashlight and dropped it.

"I heard someone here!" A tall, misshapen man with a lantern entered the room. It was Acid Breath, a member of the Circus Freak Trio. He noticed the flashlight on the ground and picked it up.

"Show yourself!" There was a green flash.

"If you insist." Acid Breath turned around and was slugged in the face. He wiped the saliva from his lips on his sleeve. There stood Spidermonkey.

"You! Yo're the kid with the watch!" He sprang to his feet and breathed a toxic breath at Spidermonkey, but he evaded it.

"In you insist." He turned around and was slugged in the face by Vicktor, who had transformed into Spidermonkey. Acid Breath wiped the saliva from his lips with his sleeve.

"You! You're that kid with the watch!" He sprung to his feet and unleashed his toxic breath upon him, but Spidermonkey evaded it. Spidermonkey leapt into the air and punched Acid Breath in the face again.

"Bad Breath? That's your power? Laaame!" Acid Breath grunted.

"You're still the same little immature little brat I remember. Spidermonkey tilted his head in confusion?

"Sorry pal, but you got the wrong guy." He spat web from the end of his tail, covering Acid Breath from mouth to toe. His eyes were lit with fury. Acid Breath's associates, Thumbskull and Frightwig, came rushed into the room.  
>"What's going on?" Acid Breath melted the web over his mouth.<p>

"It's the kid with the watch!" Their attention turned to Spidermonkey. Frightwig tried to attack him with her hair, but Spidermonkey countered and sprayed web in her face. Thumbskull charged at him and punched the ground, missing. Spidermonkey pinned his hand to the floor.

"Missed me!" Spidermonkey beat his face a few times, and then blasted his face with his web. Now that the Circus Freak Trio was down, he could tend to his friends. Spidermonkey tried to pry the bars open, but with no luck. Spidermonkey transformed into NRG.

"You might want to stand back." He spoke in a Russian accent. NRG heated his hands up and melted the cages holding the Kagamine twins and Miku.

"What about him?" Miku pointed to a third cage. He could hear moaning noises coming from it. There was a deformed Kaito in a straightjacket drooling on himself. He melted the bars and flung the cannibal Kaito over his shoulder.

"Now, let's get out of here." As he was about to leave, a noxious gas started to fill the room. The four Vocaloids coughed and passed out. Fortunately, NRG was immune. His luck ran out when the Omnitrix timed out. Vicktor inhaled the gas as passed out. As his vision dimmed, he could hear a ghastly laughter.

Vicktor started to regain consciousness. When he awoke, he found himself chained and handcuffed and covered in barb-wire. He tried to struggle free, but couldn't. The barb-wire cut him up. As he continued to struggle, he noticed his friends a few meter away chained, cuffed, and barb-wired as well.

"Well, well hero." A ghastly voice sounded from the darkness.

"Who are you?" It was Zombozo, the monster clown behind the Circus Freak Trio.

"What do you want with me?" Zombozo chuckled.

"You're not Ben Tennyson! I set this trap to lure Ben Tennyson, but it seems I've caught the wrong prey."

"I don't care if you were going for Ben Tennyson or not, I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Vicktor was bleeding and sweating heavily.

"There's no hope for you, I've made sure you will not escape. Now you're going to sit there like a good little boy while my minions take care of your friends." The Circus Freak Trio approached the Vocaloids.

"Don't you dare touch them!" He shouted. Vicktor struggled harder, the wire puncturing his skin. Finally he broke his left arm free.

"You are going to be very sorry you did that." Vicktor slammed the Omntrix dial with his chin. He transformed into Ghostfreak.

"You are going to pay dearly for what you have done!" A flash of lightning showed Ghostfreak's intense anger. Ghostfreak tore off his sun-shield layer.

"I've been waiting to get my revenge on you and your minions." He came face to face with Zombozo.

"I've waited ages. Now I am free!" Ghostfreak possessed Zombozo and threw him across the arena. Thumbskull came charged at him. Ghostfreak grabbed him by the throat and punched him into the spectator seats. He turned to his next victim. Frightwig tried to attack him with her hair. Ghostfreal turned intangible and then grabbed her hair and hurled her into the ground.

"Enough of this! An evil purple aura appeared around Ghostfreak. He picked up Acid Breath with telekinesis. He slowly closed his hand, gripping him tighter. He furrowed his single eye and tossed his aside.

"I've already wasted enough of my time. My deeds must be done! But I must first get rid of you." Ghostfreak used his psychic powers to choke Zombozo. He gasped for air. Ghostfreak laughed at his suffering. Soon Zombozo passed out.

"All those who oppose me shall feel my wrath!" Ghostfreak turned his attention to the poor defensesless Vocaloids. As he floated towards them, all they could do is remain helpless. But amidst despair was hope. The Omntrix started to time out.

"Nooooo!" Ghostfreak screamed as he reverted back to human. Vicktor fell to the dusty ground. He came to his senses and looked around.

"What happened?" Outside the rain had stopped. A small ray of the morning sun shone in through a small rip in the ceiling of the tent. Vicktor tore the chains of his friends.

"Are you alright?" Miku stood up and tightly hugged Vicktor

"Thank you." She whispered. Vicktor hugged her back

"You're welcome."

Soon the Plumbers arrived. The Circus Freak Trio was arrested, as well as Zombozo who was cowering in fetal position.

"I want them cured and brought back to their apartment ASAP."

"Yes sir, Magister Vandravel!" The young Plumber saluted.

The Plumbers went ahead and reverted Miku, Rin, Len, and Kaito to their original selves. Their memory was erased and they were put back in the apartment without anyone knowing.

Miku walked into the room with an ice pack on her head.

"What happened? I don't feel so good." She slowly walked away to the kitchen. Vicktor looked at the Omntrix. What did happen while he was Ghostfreak?


	4. Bugged Out

Vicktor slowly opened his eyes and stared at him alarm clock. It read 7:14. Today would be the day he would get some rest. He closed his eyes to catch some more shut eye. Then he felt someone sit on his bed. He rolled over to see who it was.

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" Miku stared with a smile.

"We're going to school! Get ready!" Vicktor stared at her with half-asleep eyes.

"School?"

"Yeah, school. Now get ready! We're leaving in fifteen minutes." Miku merrily strolled out of his room. Vicktor wiped his eyes and got out of bed. He went into the living room, where Luka, Neru, and Rin were watching the morning news.

"This evening at 5, more about yesterday's giant frog attack."

"Hey, watcha watching?" Vicktor asked.

"Yeah, that was some thing, huh?"

"Yep, things sure have gotten weird lately." Luka changed the channel.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Rin swiped the remote from Luka and turned the news back on. Miku entered the room, dressed in her school uniform.

"Rin! Go get your uniform on, we're leaving soon!" She scolded.

"Alright, sheesh! Just gimme a sec!" Rin hopped up and went to go get dressed.

"You almost ready, Vicktor?" Miku asked.

"Yeah."

"Wait! What about your uniform?"

"Uniform?"

"Yeah, your uniform! You need to wear your school uniform! Oh, you don't have one, do you? Fine, we'll get on for you later." Miku grabbed her car keys and went to see if Len was ready. She knocked on his door.

"Hey Len, you almost ready?" She started to turn the doorknob.

"Don't come in! I'm naked!" He screamed. She and Vicktor waited outside until Len was ready.

"'Bout time! Let's go!" Len grabbed his stuff and they met up with Rin. The four went downstairs and piled into Miku's car. She started the car and drove off.

Vicktor stated outside at the blue ocean. The morning sun glistened on the water. He had never seen anything like it in ages. It reminded him of Pisciss, an all-water planet he visited in the past. Miku made a turn that veered away from the ocean, and now he was staring at a windmill field. Not nearly as intriguing. In her view mirror, Miku noticed Vicktor was in deep thought.

"What's wrong, Vicktor?"

"Oh, nothing." He replied.

Miku pulled the car into the parking lot of the train station. They got out of the car and sat on a bench to wait for the train. Len leaned against Rin's shoulder. Rin pulled out her cell phone. Miku put in her headphones and started to listen to her MP3 player. Vicktor looked at the Omnitrix, contemplating whether or not to alien and escape. Unfortunately, the train pulled up to the station before he could think it over.

"Train's here!" Miku grabbed her handbag and they boarded the train.

Vicktor sat down next to Miku. Rin and Len sat across from them. Miku put her headphones in again and listened to her music. Vicktor stared outside at the scenery passing by. He peered over at Miku. She was in her own little world. Vicktor yawned. His eyes slowly started to close. He then started to hear a low buzzing from outside. He looked outside. He didn't see anything. He decided to go back to sleep. As soon as he did, he was thrown to the ground. The train was speeding out of control!

"W-what's going on?" Rin whimpered. They held on to the metal pole for dear life. Rin, Len, and Miku where scared out of there wits. Vicktor knew what he had to do. He pried open the doors with his bare hands. This was enough to distract them from their terror. Vicktor jumped from the train onto the dusty ground. He got up and transformed.

"Arctiguana? Ugh, I wanted Upgrade, not Arctiguana!" Arctiguana ran after the train and clung onto the side of it. He had no idea what to do. This was no job for Arctiguana. But he didn't have a choice. Thinking quickly, he shot a beam of ice from his mouth, freezing the tracks.

"Y'know, now that I think about it, that wasn't the best idea. I gotta use another form." Arctiguana slapped the Omnitrix on his chest.

"Jury Rigg? I don't think so." Jury Rigg slapped the Omnitrix again.

"Humungousaur? Now that's more like it!" Humungosaur climbed to the top of the train. He jumped into the air and landed in front of the train.

"Hope this works." The train hit his hands with tremendous force. The track under Humungousaur's feet was being destroyed. The train hit the sheet of ice, sliding off the tracks. He clutched the train tightly, managing to keep it from toppling over. He looked behind him. The ocean was only a few blocks away! He gasped. He had to slow this thing down before it plunges into the ocean.

"Pull the brake!" He shouted. The brake was pulled, and the train started to slow down. Humungousaur put all his strength into one last shove. Only mere feed away from plunging into the water below, the steel death trap came to a standstill. He took a minute to catch him breath and timed out. Vicktor ran to see if his friends were okay.

"Are you guys okay?" He said. Len, Rin, and Miku were still holding on the poles and cowering. They opened their eyes and realized the train had stopped moving. The three wobbled out of the train care and landed in Vicktor's arms, still in vertigo.

"Ugh, my head hurts!" Rin complained. Miku rubbed her head too.

"Now how are we supposed to get to school?" She asked.

"I guess we'll just have to walk." Vicktor looked back at the damage. Something was up. He could sense something was wrong, and what was that buzzing he heard earlier?

The four of them has to walk a few kilometers to get to school. By the time they finally arrived, they were late. All of them were out of breath, except for Vicktor. Each of them split up and went to their classrooms. Vicktor followed Miku to hers. Everyone noticed Vicktor as he came in, since he was the only one not wearing a uniform. A girl came up to him.

"You're new, huh? What's your name?" Vicktor cleared his throat.

"My name is Vicktor Vandravel." He answered.

"I heard about you, you're that guy that saved Hatsune Miku a few days ago, right?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, you sure have some balls."

"Um, thanks?" Vicktor walked away and sat down at his desk. There was some papers on his desk. He picked it up. It was an exam. He took his pencil and started the test. He finished in a few seconds. It was 100% correct.

"Don't tell me you seriously finished that test. You didn't even study!"

"You kidding? This stuff is simple." Considering his IQ, it really was.

Vicktor's next class was physical education. He and Miku stood outside at the track. Today was the relay race. The students were arranged into teams of four and at the starting line. Vicktor was placed on the last stretch on the same team as Len, Miku, and Rin. Rin was first. The gun was shot, and the race started. Rin started to run, but instantly fell behind. She handed the rod to Len. Len then handed it to Miku. Their team was in dead last. Miku knew was no hope in them finishing first.

"I bet you anything he's gonna lose." Neru said. Miku handed off the rod to Vicktor. In a nanosecond, Vicktor bolted, passing the others. Everything blurred behind him. He finished in first place. Everyone was speechless.

"Well, count me wrong." Neru said in disbelief. Vicktor had won the relay race for his team. The students cheered. His team went to congratulate him.

"Vicktor, that was amazing! Where did you learn to run like that?" Vicktor just walked away silently with a smug smirk on his face.

"So Vicktor, whatcha think so far?"

"Actually, it's been fun!" The two sat down at their desks and opened her bag lunch, where they met up with Rin, Len, and Neru.

"So what do you have for lunch?" Vicktor took out his lunch, which almost made Miku and the whole classroom hurl.

"What the hell is that?" Inside some wrapping, his lunch was moving, making small noises, and oozing slime.

"What? They're a delicacy where I come from." He unwrapped his meal.

"Bleh! Disgusting!" They were Nocturian Spider Eggs. Even though they looked and smelled appalling, they were one of Vicktor's favorite foods. He poked the forks into one of the eggs, spurting some juice all over the table. Their faces were green with disgust.

"Remind me not to kiss you." Neru remarked.

Once lunch period was over, the five parted ways and went to their respective classrooms.

"Don't worry, this is our last class. Then we can go home!" Out of nowhere, a hoarde of students came running down the hall screaming.

"W-what's going on?"

"This doesn't look good." Then they saw what the students were fleeing in terror from, an armada of cockroaches! Miku ran screaming as Vicktor was buried under the sea of cockroaches. He transformed into Shocksquatch.

"Woah there!" Shocksquatch pushed his way through the river of cockroaches. He tired his best to struggle though the river of roaches. He fell over and was dragged through the hallways by the current of roaches. Soon he was swallowed whole. Shocksquatch finally managed to free himself by unleashing an electrical burst. Now the roaches were angry. A wave of roaches crashed down on him. He tossed and turned. Desperate, Shocksquatch released another electrical burst. This was enough to fry the millions of cockroaches. Vicktor was soaked by a river of bug slime.

"Okay, totally gross." Vicktor ran outside to find Miku. He found her cowering by the rear entrance.

"Are you okay?" Vicktor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, they're gone." Miku looked up, still crying.

"Are they really?" Vicktor smiled and nodded.

"Okay, good. Oh, god you smell! You need to take a shower!"

Later that day, the Vocaloids were crowded in the living room watching the news. Rin scratched the back of her head and pulled out a small cockroach.

"Eww! Gross!" She dropped it squished it.

"Shhh! The news is on. Miku turned up the volume.

"Ben Tennyson saved the day once again from a swarm of killer cockroaches." Vicktor seemed

"Ben Tennyson, huh? Where have I heard that name?" Vicktor looked at the Omnitrix on his wrist.

"I dunno."

Hey, has anyone seen Len, I haven't seen him since this morning." The room fell silent.

"I remember he said he was walking home." Neru answered.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Vicktor looked outside. Something told him Len was in trouble.

"I'll go look for him." Vicktor left the room in a hurry.

"What's his problem?" Vicktor transformed into Fasttrack and sped off to find Len.

He searched high and low throughout the city. Every nook and cranny. It took him about twenty minutes before he finally found him. He was being beaten by some thugs in an alleyway.

"Len!" Fasttrack punched one of the goons, knocking him to the ground.

"W-what the hell is that thing?" The goon picked up a metal pipe and came at him. He dodged every swing. He socked the other goon in the guy, flinging him at the wall into some garbage cans. Two others came at him, but he easily defeated them too. He smirked. But when he wasn't paying attention, one of the thugs slashed his side with a pocket knife.

"Yaaaaahhhh!" He screamed.

"You're gonna pay for that punk." Fasttrack transformed into Humungousaur. He smacked the goon into the wall.

"Now leave him alone before I crush your bones into dust!"

"Okay, okay! Just don't hurt me!" Humungousaur lightly clonked him on the head, knocking him unconscious. He knelt down to the cowering Len.

"You okay?" He didn't reply. He just sat there whimpering. Humungousaur smiled and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you." Len felt a little less afraid.

"Why don't you go on home where it's safe?" Len nodded and ran off. Vicktor reverted back to Human.

"Now its time I got home." As he started to walk away, he heard a buzzing sound. Vicktor looked around. Nothing. As soon as he turned away, he has hit in the head by a swarm of locusts.

"Seriously, more bugs?" He activated the Omnitrix and transformed into Big Chill.

"Get ready to freeze!" Heatblast breathed ice all over the swarm, freezing them.

"Huh, why didn't I just do that earlier?" He thought. But before he knew it, more locusts appeared. He unleashed another ice blast that stacked the iced locusts on top of the already frozen ones.

"Okay, are they're any others?" He waited a minute, then transformed back to Human.

"Ugh, that the second time in one day. Why would large swarms of bugs continuously attack me out of nowhere? Unless someone's behind it." Vicktor thought this over. He analyzed the Plumbers' database in his head, and found who the culprit was. Vicktor transformed into Fasttrack and went to track him down.

"Knock, knock!" Armodrillo bashed down the garage door down of the warehouse.

"Clancy, I should've known it was you!" Clancy came floating down on a swarm of bees.

"Hello, Ben Bennyson." Armodriloo looked at him awkwardly.

"The name's Vicktor Vandravel, Clancy. I'm not Ben Tennyson.

"No matter, I'm still going to take you down. Get him!" A giant swarm of bees knocked Armodrillo down. He got back on his feet. Armodrillo planted his jackhammer arms into the ground and started creating tremors. The building around them started to crumble.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm bringing the house down!" Clancy sent more bees at bees at Armodrillo, again knocking him over. Before he could stand up, he was covered by poisonous spiders. He touched the Omnitrix symbol and transformed into NRG. He blasted through and got back up.

"Okay Clancy, you and me!" Clancy sent locust after him, but were fried by NRG's radiation blast. Clancy them covered himself in a swarm of bugs and revealed his mutant form. Clancy flew down at NRG, causing him to stumble. He fired another radiation blast at Clancy, but it had no effect.

Clancy came down and picked up NRG. He dropped him into a vat of molten iron. He let out a screech indicating his victory.

"You know, this suit is designed to withstand all kinds of heat and radiation. But something tells me NRG won't do here." He transformed into Absolute Zero.

Absolute Zero shot a beam of ice at Clancy, freezing him solid. Clancy managed to break out easily. Clancy slashed at Absolute Zero, breaking off ice from his body.

"Uh, oh!" The heat from the steel mill was starting to melt him.

"I gotta cool this place down before I melt. Clancy came at him at full speed. Absolute Zero let out a maelstrom of below zero ice. The entire steel mill was frozen. Vicktor reverted back to human.

"Now that's more like it. I'll have the Plumbers pick you up soon. In the mean time, you don't you just chill out?" Vicktor chuckled. As he took a step, he slipped and fell flat on his ass.


End file.
